1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of apparel hangers. More particularly, the present invention pertains to the field of hanging racks which are adapted to simultaneously suspend a plurality of ties or belts.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art reveals various racks which are adapted to simultaneously suspend a plurality of ties or other items. In the merchandizing industry, the use of floor standing racks for simultaneously displaying a plurality of ties, belts, or similar accessories is commonplace. In a typical floor standing display rack, a plurality of radially extending, circumferentially spaced support elements are employed to suspend a plurality of individual ties. This configuration is revealed in U.S. Pat. No. 238,405, incorporated by reference herein.
Other floor standing clothes and display racks have been proposed which include a plurality of generally horizontally disposed, radially extending support elements which spiral down a central vertical member. Such a configuration is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 326,573 and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,933,203 and 1,089,290, all of which are incorporated by reference herein.
Additionally, there have been proposed several racks which are adapted to be suspended from a horizontal bar (such as a closet rod) and which are adapted to suspend a plurality of ties. These racks are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos., all of which are incorporated by reference herein: 4,863,043; 4,709,838; 3,872,973; 2,459,417; Des. 281,931; and Des. 272,501.